


Meat on Meat

by buddenbrooks



Category: B1A4, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddenbrooks/pseuds/buddenbrooks
Summary: The KenJinDeul fic which the world needed. Reviews: "pages and pages of porn"; "the gayest thing I've ever written."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really VIXX or B1A4 so I'm not promising accurate characterisation. I am, however, promising filth.
> 
> Extremely NSFW.

“You know,” Jaehwan says, pulling his legs up underneath him, “I’m kind of glad this place doesn’t have triple beds. You know they’d skimp on the size and it’d end up being only just bigger than a double, and it wouldn’t fit all of us.” **  
**

“Jaehwannie, I really don’t think triple beds are even a thing,” Seokjin replies absently, shovelling another handful of crisps into his mouth with his eyes fixed on a late night rerun of Problematic Men.

Outside, frost tinges the night sky, and the stars dip low above the mountains. Inside, the warm orange hotel lights and the glow of the television toast bare pink toes and knees, and lend an inviting festive rosiness to the white bedsheets. After a long day of skiing - interspersed with occasional high-spirited efforts to jam snow down each other’s trousers - the family-sized room is an ideal cosy cave where they can rub their aching muscles. Sandeul, after graciously allowing the younger two to shower first (and being the loser of the snow-in-trousers bonanza) is still in the bathroom. Occasionally, between breaks in the canned laughter echoing from the television, they can hear high notes ricocheting off the tiles, made slippery by the steam. Seokjin sighs and wriggles further into the softness of his towelling robe. He’s full, and warm, and just a little tipsy from the mulled wine they had with dinner. It’s the perfect way to spend a Christmas break.

“Are there any of those complimentary chocolates left?”

“There were no complimentary chocolates, Jinnie,” Jaehwan says. He picks up the empty carton of Lindor and shakes it upside down. “I got them at the airport. We ate them all.”

“Rubbish.”

“You ate most of them.”

“That’s a foul lie.”

“You put three in your mouth at once. I saw you do it.”

“Slander.” Seokjin turns to smile a smile which still has some remnants of chocolate lingering around his canines. “I, the picture of elegance, do a thing like that?”

“You weren’t the picture of elegance when you fell flat on your face earlier.”

Seokjin scatters a handful of crisps at the smirking face behind him, immediately regretting it when his next forage scrapes the bottom of an empty bag. Sighing, he discards the packet to the side of their bed (the one double and one single they’d been provided with shoved together, to form what Jaehwan refers to as a ‘true triple’ and what Sandeul calls ‘a death trap waiting to happen’) and worms his way up the sheets to the pillows, taking a comfortable spot on Jaehwan’s left shoulder.

“Wasn’t Namjoon on this show for a few episodes?”

“Yeah. Then we got too busy. He’s not really the variety type anyway. I think he was glad of it.”

Jaehwan hums in a way that suggests he agrees, but is too polite to explicitly talk shit about one of Seokjin’s band members. He’s wearing the same sort of white towelling robe as Seokjin, a bit damp around the collar and bottom hem because he was too lazy to dry himself off properly after his shower. Without proper styling, his blonde hair sticks flat to his forehead and curls up a bit around the tops of his ears. Seokjin remembers looking at it earlier and thinking that it looked cute, sort of like a dishevelled puppy.

Seokjin doesn’t like to lie to himself. He likes his friends for a lot of reasons, but his close friends all tend to have a few important things in common.

Like their propensity for physical contact, for one. After so many years with his group, living in each other’s pockets and depending on each other for everything, Bangtan have become not just his bandmates and friends, but his family, and his loved ones. It feels weird nowadays if he goes for more than an hour or so without someone squeezing themselves into his personal space. Seokjin could never go on a holiday like this with other friends unless they were the same: touchy, quick to snuggle up, not awkward when a hand slips or a hug becomes a little more than a hug. It would feel weird - isolated, and a bit sad.

Jaehwan’s not like that. As Seokjin leans further into his shoulder, he resettles his arm behind Seokjin’s neck without even thinking about it, long fingers dipping down beneath the fold of Seokjin’s robe. His left leg, hooked up between the two of them, collapses gently downwards over Seokjin’s right thigh, forming the beginnings of a very comfortable cuddle pile. He sighs, and drops his head down on Seokjin’s hair.

There’s one pleasant thing about being around Jaehwan and Sandeul which Seokjin doesn’t get around his own crowd. They might all have been born in the same year, but out of the three of them he’s the youngest. He’s the one who gets to snuggle up; he’s the one they default to indulging.

He doesn’t exactly play up to it, but -

Okay, he plays up to it all the time.

It’s just something different, he likes to tell himself. He spends almost every day of his life being the eldest, however much leeway he gives that title. And he loves his younger friends; he could dote on them until the end of time. But it’s nice, for once, to be the one doted on. Not to have the responsibility of corralling a bunch of loud-mouthed hyperactive youngsters. Not to feel like a creaky old grandpa, but to let someone else take the lead.

He tells himself that’s what he’s doing, letting his hand slip across to the expanse of slender thigh exposed by Jaehwan’s indecently short robe. Jaehwan moved his hand to bare skin first; he’s just following suit.

To his credit, the other boy doesn’t so much as twitch. In fact, Seokjin’s sure he feels a slight swell in the muscle, like he’s inclining his leg into Seokjin’s palm. Jaehwan has pretty tapering fingertips which tap out a little rhythm on Seokjin’s chest, right above his nipple.

The room is warm enough that Seokjin can’t explain away his suddenly stiff nipples as anything other than what it is. The roar of the shower in the other room cuts out abruptly, leaving them with canned laughter roaring over the end credits of the show, and broken whistling from Sandeul as he patters around finishing off his clean up.

It’s dark, and cold outside, and they’re miles away from anyone they know, and no one can see them here in this close orange-lit room. The heat of spiced wine steals through Seokjin’s veins and that, mixed with the dampness of steam creeping under the bathroom door, and the lovely blonde curls cropping the pink tips of Jaehwan’s ears - that’s what makes him do it.

After all, he thinks, shifting and pulling his knees up so that he’s crouching almost over his friend, and grinning down at the startled expression - what’s close if not a little closer?

“Hey,” he says, and pauses to lick his lips, not missing how Jaehwan mirrors the action. “Hey, we should get naked for when Sandeullie comes back in here.”

There it is, the merry look of indulgence he’s come to enjoy so much. Jaehwan shuffles his way upright against the pillows, the drag of fabric coaxing his robe down from his shoulders. At the angle his torso is held at, one collarbone shows a sharp line, still faintly moist. There’s a wicked smile picking at the corner of his long-lipped mouth.

“Jinnie, don’t be daft - “

“No, come on, it’d be really funny - he’ll come in and we can pretend we were making out,” or, Seokjin adds silently, not pretend. He tucks his thumbs into the folds of his robe and yanks it down to match Jaehwan’s, except his shoulders are bigger and force the sides further down, putting most of his chest on display - including, he knows, the recently hardened nipples.

“Jinnie,” Jaehwan says, sort of warningly but sort of…not. And the thing is, he’s already responding to the challenge gleaming in Seokjin’s eyes, however naughty he thinks it is (and it’s very naughty) because whatever else they are, they’re still two boys and it’s almost impossible for one of them to refuse a dare. As Sandeul found out when he held open the waistband of his trousers and bet them they wouldn’t fill his pants with snow.

(The other thing, Seokjin thinks - and it’s a very quiet, tucked away part of himself that he allows to think this, because he’s not proud of it but he also tries not to lie to himself - is that there aren’t many people who would turn him down. And however close they are, whatever their friendship might be like, neither Jaehwan nor Sandeul are any of the people who might turn him down. He’s busy, a lot of the time - they all are - but they seek him out. He only has to hint, and they bring themselves along. A dare isn’t so much a dare, when you’re only prompting someone to do something they already wanted to do. No one had ever dared Seokjin to eat that entire tub of ice cream the day they won the Best Newbie award, but it was easier to pretend that they had.)

(Or, to put it another way: he knows they want him. And while he hadn’t been planning this move since the beginning of their mini-break together, he’d also not chased the idea away when it had occurred to him, in idle moments, as Jaehwan and Sandeul jostled for the closest seat to him and vied with each other in offering bites of their meals.)

“Jinnie,” Jaehwan says again, in a breathy tone that Seokjin can feel ghost across his lips, and he realises he’s moved in closer.

“Jaehwannie,” he says back, almost teasing, flashing his eyes in a final guiding signal.

Jaehwan’s mouth curls up to show his teeth, the wickedness splitting across his impish face, and he falls thoughtlessly forward against Seokjin’s bare chest, struggling to pull his robe the rest of the way off. “Okay, okay - quickly though.”

“I’ll - wait, do you want to be on top?” He doesn’t look at the body bared beneath him - there’ll be plenty of time for that later, he’s sure. For the moment he focuses on stifling the giggles that pile out of both of them: a sudden bubbling rush of nervous energy, churned to the surface by the still unacknowledged thought of what’s to come.

“No - wait, no stay there - move your knee, Jinnie, you nearly took my nuts out!”

“Shh - don’t, he’ll hear - if I’m like this when he walks in, that’s good, right?”

‘Like this’ means the first sight Sandeul will get will be of Seokjin’s bare arse (hopefully just the arse, not the hole - he wants to shock his friend, not make him pass out) couched over Jaehwan’s sprawled out body like he’s riding a horse to a rodeo. Jaehwan puts his hands first on Seokjin’s waist, pressing down like he’s measuring it, and then slides up his sides, thumbs bumping over his ribs. He settles for one on Seokjin’s back, one curled around the back of his neck.

He sniggers, right onto Seokjin’s mouth, and although Seokjin had meant to be more coy and circumspect about the whole thing, to make it seem like it was mostly Jaehwan’s idea, the spluttery wet lips he’s faced with are just too delicious and excitable, and he dives for them without a second thought.

There’s two seconds of shock, during which he sees, through the slits of his eyelids, Jaehwan’s eyes get as big as the full moon over the mountains. Then - admirably quickly - his hands regain their grip, and there’s five full seconds of lush, lazy, delicious, unexpected kissing. The sort of kissing Seokjin hasn’t done in far too long. The sort of kissing which is all wet warmth and tongues sliding against each other without hesitation, and the first hitched note of a moan drawing out of the back of his throat.

Then the bathroom door creaks open. He feels Jaehwan half-freeze underneath him - regret, maybe? Thinking the joke has already gone too far? - and Seokjin tightens his thighs in case he makes an attempt to throw him off, and gives his lower lip a parting tug with his teeth, to warn it he’s coming back, and tosses his head to look over his shoulder.

Sandeul, standing with a towel slung around his hips and his half-dried hair sticking up in feathery ruffles, stares him down with an expression which is equal parts gobsmacked, castigating, and ecstatic.

Underneath him, Jaehwan props himself up on one elbow - damp hair fringing one dark eye, leaning around Seokjin to look to their other friend - and licks the corners of his teeth in a sultry way which belongs onstage, not in the soft, secret light of their hotel room.

By God it works though.

“Sandeullie,” he calls, the singsong of his voice matching the impish tilt of his grin, and Seokjin, blown almost off the bed by the success of his sortie, can’t hold back a snicker. “Party’s started.”

All three of Sandeul’s expressions melt together to produce one ear to ear look of anticipatory glee. He bounds towards the bed, shedding his towel along the way, and sends Seokjin and Jaehwan toppling back to the pillows as he barrels into them. Only when they’re in a heap, stomachs and chests rippling against each other with the force of their giggles, does Seokjin have a chance to register the sturdy smacking noise Sandeul’s dick made when it hit his thigh.

This is going to be a lot more interesting than he could have anticipated.

Sandeul lands a hefty slap on Seokjin’s left buttock.

A lot more interesting, he thinks, although what comes out of his mouth is an undignified sort of yelp which makes Jaehwan dissolve into a fresh fit of laughter.

“Starting the fun without me! So rude! No respect for your elders, Jinnie,” and he slaps again, although not so hard this time, more using it as an excuse to get a good handful of Seokjin’s bottom and squeeze. At the same time he wriggles himself right up against the other two, managing to squeeze one shoulder between the sandwich of Seokjin and Jaehwan’s chests, so that if they want to continue their make out session, they’ll have to go through him.

“Sorry, hyung,” Seokjin says, delivering a wet kiss to Sandeul’s offered cheek with appropriately heavy sarcasm on the unnecessary honorific. Sandeul half-closes his eyes, nods as if mollified and offers his other cheek to Jaehwan, who kisses it likewise.

“Sorry, so sorry.”

“Alright. Then let’s go again from the start, without leaving anyone out this time.”

Seokjin’s never had a threeway kiss before. He’s seen it being performed, in a few of Namjoon’s nastier pornos, and it always looked like a messy, bothersome feat, all tongues coming out at awkward angles and noses getting knocked together, and one person always having to edge off to the side and sort of pout their mouth out into the fray in the hopes of getting some attention.

Actually doing it is, unlike most things they do in pornos, a lot easier than it looks. Maybe it’s because Sandeul’s small enough that his body fits easily between the other two - or maybe it’s his hands, firm and sure on Seokjin’s lower back and Jaehwan’s stomach, pressing and directing and indicating which way to go next. Their lips simply graze and sigh and slide from one to the other, never lingering for more than a few moments but never leaving anyone wanting. Their legs begin to curl and tangle like tentacles, the sheet rucking up under hitching knees and arched feet. The heat rises between the three of them, steamy and slow, and Seokjin could happily spend the rest of the night like this, one yielding, soft pile of limbs and caresses and sighs.

Could, if it weren’t for the way he can feel the blood rushing south. And it’s clear his friends feel the same, judging by the erections pressing into his thigh. In the course of their shifting, Jaehwan’s cock has managed to slip between Seokjin’s legs, with the tip nestling snugly just behind his balls. As he pulls up, spit stringing between their lips and snapping across Seokjin’s chin, he cants his hips and feels the slick head graze across his hole.

Below him, Jaehwan blinks, flushes and starts to scramble back.

“Shit, I didn’t - ”

Seokjin - if a little reluctantly - smiles, and settles back, freeing Jaehwan’s dick from its agreeable slide along his taint, and Sandeul strokes down his chest, soothing him back into his prone position.

“Alright, it’s cool. Too far?”

Jaehwan lets himself down against the pillow again, casting a sideways look at his dick and chewing at one corner of a self-conscious smirk. “No, I - just didn’t want you to think I was trying to sneak it in.”

Sandeul goes instantly from his pose of soothing reassurance to shrieking laughter, loud enough that Seokjin considers turning the television to the first comedy show they can find, so they at least have an alibi if anyone knocks on the door to complain. Even so, he can’t help but laugh himself, especially as Jaehwan’s cheeks turn still redder and he aims a few ineffectual punches at Sandeul’s shoulders - none of which land, because the little fucker is too nimble, and Jaehwan is too trapped under Seokjin’s thighs.

“You could sneak it in, too, Jaehwannie, I heard Jinnie barely needs any prep - ”

“Shut up!”

“Just need to get his pants off and get going, from what I hear.”

“Not true! I am a delicate flower who requires a long period of attentive preparation - ”

“And large wads of cash in unmarked envelopes - ”

“No one is putting wads of cash up me,” Seokjin declares, abandoning the well-warmed spot on Jaehwan’s thighs in an attempt to topple Sandeul off the side of the bed. The ‘true triple’, unfortunately, defeats him; Sandeul merely rolls from the edge of the double onto the single, and turns himself around to jab Seokjin back with his bare feet, like some weird cross between a gymnast and a lion tamer.

“Only because no one’s tried, Jinnie,” he smirks. “Now, are you going to be nice and help Jaehwannie with his little problem?”

With the attention back on him, Jaehwan pulls his shoulders in against the pillow. His blonde hair sets off the flush in his cheeks quite attractively. Seokjin sits back to examine how the flush continues down his neck and chest, and mingles with the dark curls of his belly hair, eventually spilling out into the reddish colour blooming around the head of his dick. He traces the pattern with the tip of one finger, Jaehwan squirming although not in a displeased way.

“It doesn’t look like that little a problem,” Seokjin says decisively.

“You don’t have to,” Jaehwan starts, and then bites at his lower lip and utterly fails to hold back a grin, on seeing the expression Seokjin’s casting down over his naked body: an expression not unlike the one he cast over their four-course meal earlier that evening. Seokjin always holds to the hope that people will understand his big appetite as something which runs, in a stream as clear and steady as the pink flush of Jaehwan’s skin, from his mouth to his dick.

“We want to,” Sandeul answers for him, and crawls back across the bed - hauling himself on his knees and elbows, primal and sexual with the bones jutting in his wrists and ankles, like some half-lidded tawny alley cat - to take Seokjin’s place at Jaehwan’s mouth, as Seokjin lowers himself down to see if that pinkish flush tastes as sweet as it looks.

It does, and not just because Jaehwan used the same strawberry-scented shower gel that Seokjin brought with him. It’s sweeter still because of the way the tickle of Seokjin’s mouth makes him squirm, warm skin rolling in sleek undulations against him, and the sound of muffled murmurs filtering through the edges of his and Sandeul’s kissing. Jaehwan, when he speaks, mostly makes little nonsense noises, half-caught exclamations of disbelief and pleasure. Sandeul’s murmuring is lower and dirtier, urging him on to something that Seokjin can’t quite make out, and doesn’t really care about when there’s so much bare skin to be explored.

Seokjin reaches the thin stretch of skin at his groin, tastes the salt-sweat collected there at the crease of his thigh, and moves his hand up to cup the solid weight of Jaehwan’s balls. His fingers closed around them, he’s just sliding his lips - pouting and quivering a little with anticipation, because if there’s one thing other than a steak dinner that gets Seokjin drooling, it’s the proximity of a good thick cock to his mouth - from thigh crease to the stiff shaft, and then there’s a hand in his hair, edging him back.

Seokjin whines, and so does Jaehwan. It’s hard to say who whines louder, but since it’s Jaehwan’s hand in his hair (and his cock about to be engulfed) Seokjin feels he has to give way. He pushes up, balancing on one hand, and sends an impatient, possibly slightly bratty look up the bed.

Jaehwan’s managed to flush right the way to his ears. Sandeul, in contrast, looks infuriatingly composed, despite the grin spreading across his round face. He’s propped on one elbow, his free hand rubbing slow circles on Jaehwan’s gently quivering belly.

“We don’t have to rush things,” he says.

Seokjin pouts harder, feeling distinctly like he’s been robbed. Of course they don’t have to rush, but that doesn’t mean he should be deprived of one of his favourite meals. “I wasn’t going to rush it,” he protests, and rolls Jaehwan’s balls in his palm - very lightly, just to make the point. “Jinnie wants to suck your dick, Jaehwannie,” he adds, in his best wheedling tone.

“Jinnie can suck as much dick as he wants,” Sandeul says, and beckons for him to join them at the top of the bed. “But I’ve been telling Jaehwan about some of the other things we could do.”

“We can do them later.”

“Don’t be a brat, Jinnie. It’s not fair if one person gets all spent straight away. Anyway, Jaehwannie wants to see how much you like getting fingered.”

The pout sort of slithers off Seokjin’s face. He tries to hide the way his expression lights up, knows he’s been unsuccessful when both his friends laugh and reach their hands out for him. He has to hand it to Sandeul, he thinks as he clambers his way back up Jaehwan’s body and lands back in his original position, with his thighs spread across both of the other boys. There’s never been anything like this before, only late nights with a few too many beers and whispered confessions which he never thought would be remembered. Sandeul might not have expected this evening to turn out the way it has, but, being thrown into it, he’s gathered all the ammunition at his disposal.

Seokjin does like getting fingered. He likes it maybe second only to sucking dick. He’s aware, as he hitches up his knees and feels Sandeul moving to kneel at his side, that he’s the one wriggling in excitement now.

“I’ve never tried it,” Jaehwan tells him, pressing his palm to Seokjin’s cheek and coaxing him down to his lips again. “I want to see how much you like it before I do.”

“Jinnie loves it. He told me once. More than once, actually.”

“You should stop getting me drunk,” Seokjin tells him, impudently wagging his behind. “Predator.”

“Butt slut.”

“Pervert,” Seokjin returns, and then shuts up, because Sandeul was half right about him not needing much preparation. With nothing but spit and a bit of fairy magic, Sandeul sinks one finger into him, holding his hips as still as he can with his free hand, and Seokjin chokes a bit and then lets loose a groan of impressive resonance directly into Jaehwan’s open mouth.

He’s aware of his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. When he opens them again, it’s to see Jaehwan underneath him, half-laughing and half spellbound.

“Shut up,” he says lamely.

“You shut up,”Jaehwan says back, equally lamely, undone not so much by his tone as by the way he’s covertly grinding his dick against the inside of Seokjin’s thighs.

“Both of you shut up,” Sandeul says, offensively sprightly and firm, and starts to pump his finger - his two fingers, Seokjin realises. Maybe there was more truth in Sandeul’s comments than he wants to admit.

Not that he’s going to complain about it. He’s been with dudes with tight holes before: this sort of spontaneous thing could never have happened with them. Nothing, in Seokjin’s experience, quite kills the mood like wincing and ten minutes spent scrambling around trying to locate some lube. It’s like realising your food is too spicy when you’re already settled at the table, and having to fuck around finding some water while your meal gets cold. He doesn’t want Jaehwan to get cold.

There’s no chance of that happening, with the way they’re pressed together. Intentionally or not, Sandeul’s leaning his weight on Seokjin’s backside, moving his narrow hips smoothly in time with the slick thrusts of his fingers, the wet tip of his dick nudging up encouragingly at the back of Seokjin’s thigh. With each push forward, he leans a little more on Seokjin, urging him down closer and closer towards Jaehwan, until there’s barely a finger width between their chests and he can feel each one of Jaehwan’s increasingly throaty and laboured  breaths against his cheek.

It’s hot, and getting pretty sweaty, and Jaehwan’s starting to pant, heated little puffs scorching Seokjin’s flushing skin, and sucking on his already spit-soaked lower lip, and twitching his hips about underneath Seokjin in these involuntary jerky little circles, until his dick is lying almost flush with Seokjin’s, the two shafts creating a delightful friction every time Sandeul pushes down a little more.

Seokjin’s in fucking heaven.

“Does it feel good?” Jaehwan murmurs, not taking his eyes off Seokjin’s although there’s something vaguely defocused about his blown-wide pupils, like he’s more than a little drunk. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Tell him, Jinnie,” Sandeul coos from behind, carefully easing his fingers out, spreading Seokjin open so he can fit one more in on the next thrust. The stretch burns at the base of Seokjin’s spine in that near-nauseating pleasure which always makes his breath reverse back down his throat. His eyelids flutter down again; Jaehwan groans on his behalf.

“Feels so good,” he manages, and arches his back as much as he can, offering himself back up to Sandeul’s sneaky hands. “Feels amazing, Jaehwannie, like - like heat all over, like - ” Sandeul twists his wrist, turning his hand palm-up, and pushes in harder, and Seokjin goes limp for a second, his lips brushing Jaehwan’s ear. “Fuck, please - deeper, please.”

“Jinnie wants it deeper?”

“Please,” Seokjin says. Sandeul’s fingers are perfectly hitting the spot which produces that delicious ache inside him. He’s too lost in it for a moment to notice Jaehwan’s hands at his hips, trying to ease him back.

“Jinnie, let me.”

“Huh?”

Between them, Jaehwan and Sandeul get him half-propped up on his knees. Their skin comes apart with a wet sticking noise, and when Seokjin chances a look down he see pre-come smeared in among his belly hair, and Jaehwan’s long fingers scrambling to his dick.

“You - you don’t need to,” he says. “Sometimes - fuck - sometimes I can come just from this.”

“Fuck,” Jaehwan says reflexively. “Seriously?”

“You won’t know ‘til you try it,” Sandeul adds, all dark and suggestive, and Seokjin can just imagine his bedroom eyes, wicked and sultry, drinking up the sight of their damp, writhing bodies. “You’ve gotta try it, Jaehwannie.”

“Yeah, I want - it looks amazing - Jinnie, you look - ”

“I know,” Seokjin gasps, bending down to clip Jaehwan’s earlobe in between his teeth. It’s not even meant to turn him on; he just needs something to ground him, feeling that between Sandeul’s fingers and Jaehwan’s palm still sliding around his thighs and crotch, he could just shoot right off the bed and up into the stars. He needs something to hold onto. “Wait, let me - ” he says, and neatly, if clumsily, wraps his hand around his own cock and Jaehwan’s, adding to the rub which was becoming almost raw between them.

Seokjin has just enough time to wonder if it wouldn’t have been worth it to find some lube - not for himself (apart from anything else, Sandeul has been spitting quite a bit more than Seokjin would have expected, an added thrill of dirtiness coming from his usually well mannered friend and enough to ease any resistance Seokjin’s body might have been offering) but for this shaft-to-shaft action, which is only just on the right side of smooth. ‘

Then he doesn’t have to worry about it any more, as Jaehwan provides plenty of natural lubrication by coming, quite powerfully, over Seokjin’s hand and his own stomach.

He comes with a strong contraction, his abdomen and shoulders convulsing inwards, and a shout which rings in Seokjin’s ears. Seokjin continues to rub them off, guiding him through the aftershocks with his palm now slick. He only stops when the gulping breath turns to hissing, and Jaehwan starts to squirm away rather than towards him.

That’s also when Sandeul gives Seokjin’s prostate a final friendly prod and withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the covers beside.

“Shit,” Jaehwan sighs.

“Sandeul!” Seokjin protests.

“Calm down, I’m just taking a breather.”

“I don’t need a breather.”

“Shit,” Jaehwan says again, and breaks out in a sudden fit of giggles so adorable that it even distracts Seokjin from his sadly deprived bottom. Sandeul leans over both of them, fully this time, draping his body over Seokjin’s back so he’s squashed between the two like the meat in an all-meat sandwich. He bites and kisses first at Seokjin’s ear, then at Jaehwan’s, and they respond with sloppy kisses of their own: Jaehwan’s messy and loose and spent; Seokjin’s harder and more insistent, chasing after his own satisfaction.

“You need a time out, Jaehwannie?”

“I don’t need a time out.”

“This isn’t all about you, Jinnie.”

“It should be,” Seokjin pouts, although he can’t stop himself from grinning immediately after, aware of how ridiculous he’s being.

(He’s only half joking though, really. While he loves both his friends, and wants to treat them to the best he has to offer, he still has a distinct feeling that he should be getting more attention than he has up until now. Sandeul wouldn’t even let him suck a dick, for God’s sake, and everyone who’s known Seokjin more than casually knows that’s one of his favourite things to do.)

Sandeul pats his head, shifting a bit so he’s a solid, reassuring weight on Seokjin’s back. “Jaehwannie hasn’t done this sort of thing before,” he says reasonably, “so we have to look after him and make sure he’s okay.”

That’s fair, Seokjin supposes, although Jaehwan hasn’t done anything so far to suggest that he’s not okay. He did, after all, just nut on Seokjin’s thigh.

“Fine,” Seokjin says, going so far as to adopt a little bit of a whiny tone, just so he’s sure they both know that he feels hard done by. It’s a tactic he’s seen both Jimin and Jungkook employ to wonderful effect. Sometimes it’s good to be the youngest. “I wanted to suck some dick though.”

“I wanted you to suck my dick,” Jaehwan says straight away, and Seokjin’s ego gives a pleased purr. “Didn’t mean to blow my load like that, shit, it was just - God, Jinnie, you’re fucking hot, you know that?”

Seokjin’s smile spreads out like melted butter. “He knows,” Sandeul says, petting behind his ear. “Alright Jinnie, we’ll get some dick for you.”

“Big ones. Ten of them.”

“God. Imagine if you could just call up for dick like a takeaway.”

“I want an eighteen inch thick. No cheese.”

More explosive giggling, powerful enough to topple Sandeul off the boy-pile. He lands on the valley between their two beds, shrieking as his weight widens the gap a bit and he threatens to disappear. Still trapped underneath Seokjin - still with his cock in Seokjin’s hand, sticky and softened, just cupped there in a familiar, comforting sort of way - Jaehwan hiccups and heaves in a few breaths, clearly trying to regain his strength.

“I never used to get it when you guys would just talk about dick all the time, but now…”

“You don’t know the half of it, Jaehwannie,” Sandeul says, struggling up from the gap and reaching across to chuck the other under the chin. “That was all receiving. You haven’t even taken any dick yet.”

“That’s when the real fun starts.” Seokjin shoots Sandeul a glance, indicating that since they’re on the subject, he’s gone far too long without a satisfying infusion of cock.

They’re having a threesome, for God’s sake. Taking things slow is all very well, but there are two dicks in this room beside his own, and neither of them have yet made their way to either his mouth or his asshole. Which just doesn’t seem fair.

Sandeul sighs, like it’s a real burden to be asked to put his dick inside a warm, willing recipient, and rolls carefully onto his back, manoeuvering himself over the triple bed death valley to tuck under Jaehwan’s arm.

“Okay then Jinnie,” he says, and while he’s still organising the arm at the back of his neck and getting himself comfortable, Seokjin shoots halfway down the bed like a fireman descending a pole, captures Sandeul’s hips in between his hands and, with only the most cursory lick of his lips, engulfs a good three quarters of Sandeul’s dick in his mouth.

It has the two effects he was hoping for. One, that his mouth is now (finally) satisfyingly  crammed with cock, in that lip-stretching, cheek-bulging, almost-suffocating way that sends Seokjin’s head spinning more than just about anything else.

Two, it shuts Sandeul’s smug face up.

“Holy fuck,” he chokes out, struggling out for his breath and for something to grab hold of. His hands, opening and closing mid-air like two jellyfish slapped out of the water by a rogue lightening bolt, throw themselves down to Seokjin’s head and tangle into his hair. “Fuck,” Sandeul repeats, as this grip sends his dick another inch or so into Seokjin’s throat.

Seokjin wants to agree with him, but he can’t get much sound out other than a deliriously happy gurgle. He expresses his pleasure the only way he can: by squeezing his fingers into Sandeul’s hips and starting to work his throat and mouth around his cock.

He’s had people express surprise that he can eat with such big bites without ever spilling a drop on himself. Seokjin likes to think he sucks dick in the same way: enthusiastically, gluttonously, but without ever losing his finesse.

“I heard stories, but wow - wow,” Sandeul’s saying.

He might have been humouring Seokjin a bit at first, but with proof positive of Seokjin’s dedication to this cause in front of him, he gives into the hard press of his fingers and begins to work his hips - small thrusts at first, easing himself into the back of Seokjin’s throat, nudging aside the little gag reflex he possesses, and then, as he works himself up (and as Seokjin pinches at the softness around his belly, unwilling to take this slow when his own ignored erection is already dragging painfully against the covers) with more vigour. His fingers make knots in Seokjin’s hair, and at his side Jaehwan lets out a low whistle.

“You like that, Jinnie? Doesn’t it - ”

Seokjin makes the most impressively slobbery noise he’s ever heard himself make as he pulls himself back off Sandeul’s dick for long enough to catch Jaehwan’s awe-struck eyes and wink at him. “I like choking on it.”

“Here,” Sandeul’s saying - his chest is heaving, and it’s obvious he’s close to losing it, too close for his liking. He uses his fistful of Seokjin’s hair to incline his head towards the other lap, where Jaehwan’s cock is starting to perk up after its power nap. “You’ve gotta feel this.”

“They call me Dyson,” Seokjin smirks, and repeats the disappearing act on Jaehwan. His dick is salty, still smeared with his first ejaculation, and swells bit by bit in Seokjin’s mouth, growing heavy on his tongue. It’s fucking heavenly: hearing his friend groan in disbelief; the hand in his hair helping him stay down, coaxing him a little lower; the way the corners of his mouth sting as his lips stretch.

He stays there, crouching over the two sweating bodies, going back and forth between the two laps, until his cheeks are moist with sweat and the air is one steaming mess of moans. He can’t decide which he likes best. Sandeul’s dick, while a little shorter, is thicker and gives his throat the sort of reaming he really enjoys, stretching his mouth wide, the fat head threatening to push him past what he can take, and if he weren’t already so loosened up it probably would. Jaehwan’s dick requires a bit more work on his part than just letting it into his mouth, but that gives him the chance to pull out some of his best tongue play, and the resulting reactions stroke every part of Seokjin’s ego.

The only thing not wholly satisfactory is the fact that Seokjin’s dick is now in serious need of some attention. With Sandeul starting to let out shaky breaths from behind clenched teeth, Seokjin thinks it’s about time he make a point of this.

“Someone finger me again,” he says, and then repeats himself when the two pairs of bamboozled eyes turned on him make it clear that he’d been largely incoherent through his gob full of spit and cock. “Please,” he adds, caressing their dicks with just enough firmness to suggest that someone should oblige him or risk having it ripped off. “I’m asking very nicely.”

He started this threesome, after all.

“But,” Sandeul protests, straining his hips up with a needy little grunt, and then he lets out a big sigh, seeing that Seokjin isn’t going to offer his mouth up again until he’s indulged. “Okay, okay, Jinnie - just, lift up on your knees again, okay?”

The bed dips as he clambers back to his position behind Seokjin: hands keeping his hips tilted up, one thumb already probing at Seokjin’s wet hole. This time, though, he settles his dick quite firmly in between Seokjin’s thighs, and Seokjin, understanding perfectly, brings his legs together tight.

It’s awkward for the first thirty seconds. Then a rhythm falls into place: the slick, tight slide of Sandeul’s dick in between his thighs; the way it makes his head rise and fall on Jaehwan; the long awaited thrust of three fingers into him with each forward flowing movement. The symphony of moans reasserts itself, and their orgasms gather above them like a massing cloud, swelling with every roll forwards.

“Oh God,” Sandeul groans, his hand making a stuttering, skidding path through the sweat running down Seokjin’s spine.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan pants out, thighs tightening either side of Seokjin’s shoulders, heels kicking into his sides, fingers raking through Seokjin’s sweat-drenched hair.

Seokjin can’t add his own exclamations, due to his mouth being otherwise occupied. He expresses his approval of the situation instead by rocking back hard against Sandeul’s hand, urging his fingers deeper, and, with a flourish of tongue and lip, sucking Jaehwan’s dick all the way into his mouth, until his nose is buried in coarse, come-sticky hair. He smells the salt tang as he breathes in, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes because this is simply too glorious.

Whoever said not to sleep with your friends was an idiot. If this was happening with two strangers, two people he’d picked up in a bar, it could never feel like this: comfortable, easy, secure even while he’s got one person nearly wrist-deep in his asshole and someone else’s balls on his chin.

And the comfort and ease of it means his inhibitions have just slipped away, the way they ought to if sex is ever going to be more than a simple, quick ejaculation onto or into someone else. He’s not thinking about how quickly he’ll be able to leave after, or if someone will take this to mean more than it ought to, or whether he should get himself tested in the coming week because this all happened so fast and now he thinks about it, that bar they were in was pretty grimy and he doesn’t think he can entirely trust this dude after all.

Instead, his mind is completely focused, rotating around the seething, swelling, all-surrounding sensations of his body: the stretch of his lips, the ache of his groin, the hungry throb which engulfs his lower half from the tops of his thighs to the soles of his feet, his orgasm anticipated in every swollen nerve and muscle.

When he comes, it hits him like a speeding truck, piledriving every one of his senses into complete submission. He finds himself near-gagging, gasping around Jaehwan’s dick with hot, harsh noises, while his legs clamp together, quivering - a movement which tips Sandeul over the edge as well. Maybe it makes him nasty, but the feeling of Sandeul’s come splattering over his balls prolongs Seokjin’s orgasm at least another twenty seconds.

Jaehwan, with impressive presence of mind given what he’s just witnessed, rubs up and down Seokjin’s arms until he manages to get his eyes back in focus again. Now he’s still, he realises he’s dripping - they all are, mostly with sweat, but he can also feel the remains of Sandeul’s load dripping off his pulsing ball sack. The blood hammers through his temples, through the crease of his groin and his elbows, in the terminal point of his lower spine - anywhere, in fact, which is exposed to the now boiling air. He squeaks when Sandeul eases his fingers out, although not because it hurts. It’s just a shock to go from full to empty.

Even more of a shock when Sandeul, after heaving a long and satisfied sigh, bends down and applies his tongue, in a short, insistent motion, to Seokjin’s hole.

“Shit!” He squeaked that again, he knows he did, but he’s way past caring. Sandeul snickers behind him, follows the trail of sweat up his spine again to the back of Seokjin’s neck, unable to quite reach his head.

“Weren’t you in the middle of something, Jinnie?”

He was, he remembers, and Jaehwan’s remembered too judging by the way he resettles himself eagerly.

“You wanted to suck dick that badly, didn’t you?” he points out, curling his hand around Seokjin’s chin and thumbing over his lower lip, and Seokjin kind of wants to bite him on the thigh for that because yes he did, but give a man ten seconds to recover from what might have been one of the most awesome orgasms of his life?

On the other hand, having come doesn’t mean he’s done with this experience. Not by a long shot. And threesomes have to admit some level of compromisation. Besides, Seokjin considers himself a polite boy, and it’s not polite to leave your best friends with erections. So he snuffles in a few deep breaths and lets Jaehwan guide his dick back into his mouth, resuming his sucking with only slightly depleted energy.

The fact that Sandeul carries on eating his ass out really does help to keep his spirits up. Like his apparent penchant for spitting, being skilled at eating ass isn’t something he’d have expected from his smaller friend. Sandeul’s got a similar filthy mind to Seokjin, but even when they’d been drunk together and sharing their nastier secrets, he’d always done it hidden behind a coy hand, keeping his laughter short and sweet, with only the glinting of his eyes to suggest there might be more depth and darkness to his flushed confessions. Seokjin doesn’t know if it says more about him or about Sandeul, that Sandeul had known exactly how to push Seokjin’s buttons, while Seokjin is left floored (or would be, were he not already lying face down with a mouthful of cock) by how cleverly Sandeul employs his tongue in servicing Seokjin’s ass.

“Are you,” Jaehwan starts, and then unexpectedly shoves his hips up, hard, driving his dick into Seokjin’s mouth with a sudden ferocity that makes his stomach convulse with desire. “Shit, Sandeullie, are you - ”

Seokjin feels Sandeul’s light laughter breezing over his bottom cheeks. It tickles enough that he would wriggle away, if Sandeul didn’t have his tongue and two fingers wedged so far up Seokjin’s ass.

“Something else you’ve not done, Jaehwannie?” Sandeul asks, pulling his head back enough to speak without being muffled. Seokjin groans, and gets a couple of placatory licks to console him.

“No, I,” Jaehwan grits out, as Seokjin milks his cock along with his throat.

Sandeul eases back again, rubbing his thumb around the aching ring of muscle. Seokjin kind of wants to reach back and slap him for being such a tease, but to be fair he didn’t expect to get his ass eaten in the first place, so he doesn’t think he has much room to complain about how it’s being done. It gives him space to reorient himself, anyway. He presses his knees hard into the mattress, and his hands, splayed wide, curl into the sheets, and around his mouthful of dick his smile suddenly explodes and keeps growing because - holy shit, holy shit, this is actually happening and it’s better than any of his idle fantasies ever hoped for.

“You okay, Jinnie?” Sandeul continues with his lazy massage, stroking over that sensitive area like he’s trying to soothe a bruise. Which is sort of what it’s beginning to feel like, given how much it aches. Only a few minutes after coming Seokjin can already feel his dick springing back to life. Thank God for being young, pretty, and quick to recharge.

He nods, hoping Sandeul will get his response. He must do, because he hums, penetrating Seokjin with his thumb in an apparently nonchalant manner, and makes some kind of gesture that Seokjin can’t see.

“Come here then Jaehwannie. You can start learning.”

Maybe Jaehwan’s lying, and eating ass is as much of a turn on for him as sucking dick is for Seokjin. Maybe he’s a secret submissive, and it’s the tone that Sandeul uses that really gets him: low and just a little mocking but no less loving for it. Maybe, up above where Seokjin can’t see, Sandeul employed some magic power he’d kept a well-hidden secret, flashing his eyes at Jaehwan in a manner so seductive that he simply couldn’t control himself.

Whatever it is, Jaehwan lets out a barrage of whimpers so high-pitched they’re verging on sobbing, and comes in Seokjin’s mouth.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he says, and scrabbles at Seokjin’s shoulders. Seokjin doesn’t really want to move, but the sudden burning heat of Jaehwan’s skin is a bit alarming, so he lets himself be pushed off to the side, watching Jaehwan slide down the pillows so he’s flat on his back, chest heaving.

Sandeul looks at Seokjin. Seokjin looks back. They both cast a glance over their momentarily incapacitated friend, congratulating themselves silently on the effect they’ve managed to have.

Then, with a sweep of his arm, Seokjin beckons Sandeul over and shares his mouthful of spunk with him in a hot, open-mouthed tangling kiss. Jaehwan only remains prone for another few seconds. When he hears the moaning filtering out from between their mouths, he turns himself enough to witness the thoroughly obscene sight of his own come being passed from tongue to tongue. Seokjin has one eye screwed shut, presenting an expression of ecstatic pleasure. The other one is open enough to catch the effect the stunt’s having.

When Sandeul pulls back, swallowing with a theatrical moan of pleasure, Jaehwan looks like he’s not sure whether to jump them both, or admit defeat and go and cry in the shower.

“You guys,” he says, lower lip trembling, “you fucking guys….”

“Now,” Sandeul says, suddenly all prim and pink again, pleased smile perched on his little cherry of a face. “Now then Jaehwannie, why don’t you come here and finish eating Jinnie’s ass for me?”

“Please,” Seokjin adds for him, with his best, most well-mannered smile.

Jaehwan scrubs a hand across his face, looking like someone who’s just come up from the bottom of a very deep pool of water: wet, breathless, and a bit light headed. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, I - yeah.”

He lets Sandeul arrange him between Seokjin’s legs: knees propped on his shoulders, Sandeul helping him angle Seokjin’s hips up, while Seokjin enjoys - for the first time since they started this business, which in his book is far too long - being the centre of attention. It’s lucky Jaehwan is so blown out by everything that’s happened so far; he doesn’t protest for a second when Sandeul starts him off by giving him a hard kiss on the mouth, as if he’s a miner about to descend into the earth rather than diving in between Seokjin’s legs.

“Okay?” Sandeul says, genuinely checking this time. Jaehwan nods. He’s definitely woozy, but it’s less a nerve-induced wooziness and more the reeling of a man for whom several Christmases have come at once.

“Yeah. Do I just - ?”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Sandeul says encouragingly, and Seokjin can just see, over the hill of his own tilted-up pelvis and rapidly stiffening cock, the good natured hand Sandeul’s using to guide Jaehwan’s face down. Briefly, he wonders if this is just Sandeul’s thing, watching people go down on each other.

Jaehwan isn’t as skilled as Sandeul. He makes up for his lack of experience with impressive enthusiasm. Seokjin’s amazed, after everything that’s happened so far, that Jaehwan still has the energy to go into this so hard. He must really have wanted to try it, after all. And although he tries to be forgiving of the fact that this is the other boy’s first time, it’s nice for the positions to be reversed. For it to be his hands in Jaehwan’s hair; his thighs pressing down around his ears. Sandeul, somewhere behind Jaehwan, has one hand on Seokjin’s left thigh, working at the muscles as they tense. The other (Seokjin would put money on it) is further down, either on Jaehwan’s ass or on Sandeul’s own cock. Or, perhaps, both, alternately.

“That’s good,” he hears Sandeul crooning, through a sticky throat. “Use your tongue.”

Jaehwan moans, full-throated and fruity, and it vibrates right up through Seokjin’s ass and on into his spine, and he twists on the bed, hips bucking further up, head rolling back. Air starts to escape him again, always just out of reach of his lung-wrenching gasps.

Every time his hips cascade back to the bed, he finds himself met with more: more slick movements of lip and tongue around his hole; tighter fingers dragging him back to earth; louder, more resonant groaning buzzing up his skin.

It’s dizzying - overwhelming - and like a man with a full stomach facing the dessert trolley, Seokjin wants to gorge himself, while being very aware that there’s every chance he will come apart at the seams with pleasure and evaporate into atoms.

In the end he manages not to dissolve. With three fingers and Jaehwan’s tongue exploring him, he comes again at the lightest brush of Sandeul’s fingers over his dripping cock. The force of it blows every vertebrae in his spine out into a flat line, and the way his muscles tense up stings. It’s like being steamrollered, all the breath flattened out of him. It’s like being shot up to the fucking stars. Everything aches - his cock aches, his asshole aches, his mouth and balls and even his feet ache - with this sheathing steaming pleasure which just stretches on and on, until it feels like his skin is going to loosen and slip right off his body.

Jaehwan makes this squealy noise, near suffocating between Seokjin’s thighs until Sandeul prises him out. There’s a beautiful mingling of noises: the panting as Seokjin tries to put himself back together; the smacking, slapping sound of Sandeul getting himself off; the soft droplet noises, interspersed with tiny whines, as Jaehwan calms himself by peppering the insides of Seokjin’s thighs with butterfly kisses.

Probably one of them should help Sandeul out, but Seokjin doesn’t think he’ll be peeling himself off the bed for a good few hours. Sandeul comes anyway a second later, once again scoring a direction hit on Seokjin’s groin.

Lazily, half-asleep already, Seokjin puts his hand down and dips two fingers in the mess created by him and his two friends.

“Next time,” he slurs, “just tell me you’re going for the whole bukkake thing.”

“You’re a beautiful canvas, Jinnie,” Sandeul says, and Jaehwan lets out a bubbly shrill of over-exhausted laughter, and Seokjin sucks the come off his fingers and makes grabby hands at both of them, and a few seconds later they’re back where they started: in a big pile, although much warmer and far less clean than they were.

“Thanks,” Jaehwan says, dozy and contented, already burrowing his sharp nose into the crook of Sandeul’s neck. Somehow it’s the smaller boy who’s ended up in the centre, his arms cradling the shoulders of the bigger two. Seokjin looks up at him through half-shut eyes. Despite his earlier actions, shit eating doesn’t even begin to describe the grin on his face.

“Thanks for letting us corrupt you, Jaehwannie,” Sandeul says, leaning down to press a kiss to the sweaty forehead - and then, when Seokjin whines at being left out, doling one out to him as well.

“Thanks for eating my ass, that was awesome.”

“Next time, we’ll show you how good it feels.”

“That’d be nice,” Jaehwan drags out over the course of a yawn.

Seokjin’s too comfortable and lazy to bother saying anything else, but he thinks it, as he curls up and snuggles into Sandeul’s surprisingly not horrific smelling armpit. Next time, he thinks, and puts out a leg to curl around the ones on the bed beside him, making sure they’re all drawn in as tightly as they can be. For an unplanned first time, everything had gone brilliantly. He can’t wait to see what a planned for next time will be like.


End file.
